Pride Filled Costumes
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: It's gay pride week and Evan convinces Randy to have some fun. M/M


"I cannot believe that you got me to do this." Randy said as they walked down the busy street.

It was gay Pride week in Toronto, and Evan had convinced him to go. Randy knew that if he ever wanted to have sex again, he would shut his mouth and do whatever Evan wanted him to do. Yep, he was that whipped. This time however, Randy felt like he was going a little too far. The two of the were walking in the actual parade, going beyond his comfort zone. Evan edged him on, saying that if he wanted to deal with his anxiety than he would have to do this.

Randy was all for celebrating that he was gay, but his fear of crowds always got in his way of living up to the fullest. And to top it off, they weren't dressed in 'normal' clothing that the two usually wore.

Evan laughed and clapped with the rest of the streets, moving to the music. The heels that he wore clanked along the road, and Randy had to save him once or twice since the smaller man was intoxicated. The mini-skirt he wore was raised extremely high, almost to the point where you could see his goodies. A thin tank top covered his upper chest and bright pink sunglasses covered his eyes from the rays of the sun.

Randy was dressed completely differently,. Though still in women's clothing, he wore a pair of hip-hugging jeans, which made his thighs basically bulge from their area. Randy wore no shirt, but Evan thought it would be funny to put glitter all of his torso. Little did Randy know that the glitter that he put on Randy' back clearly read, 'Back off boys. He's mine."

Luckily, they didn't have to do this alone as numerous WWE Superstars walked along, mainly Miz and Cena as well as Jay and Jack. Each of their costumes just elaborate as the next. But it was a celebration, Randy had to remind himself, and he knew that he would make Evan happy if he just dealt with his fear a little while and enjoy himself.

The crowd was hooting and hollering as they passed and Randy drew Evan in for a passionate kiss. The crowds cheers got louder and Randy felt himself becoming turned on, the thought that all these people were watching them. It was nothing like wrestling, it was some so exhilarating that Randy couldn't describe it. Evan blushed and stumbled again when they broke the kiss and Randy laughed when he heard some guy in the audience shout 'Someone's lucky!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Randy saw a cross-dresser though this one put all of us to shame. 'She' wore a beautiful ball gown that was covered in sparkles. Long blond hair that couldn't be told whether it was real or not was styled extravagantly. The blue shoes matched the blue dress and a large diamond necklace decorated the collarbone.

"Holy crap," Randy heard Evan say and the person walked towards them, winking as 'she' neared. Randy choked when he heard the voice that came from the person.

"Are you having fun, Assclowns?"

Chris fucking Jericho.

Randy watched as Chris strutted and flirted with many of the guys on the sidelines. Randy mouth remained open in shock until Evan closed it for him. The saucy little tart wobbled and Randy was about to call it quits when Evan surprisingly did it for him. Evan pulled Randy in close, kissing him again before whispering into his ear.

"Let's go back the hotel." Randy said goodbye to his friends and crossed the border where the street wasn't blocked off anymore. Randy pulled a tiny shirt that was in the back of his pocket, putting it on even though he knew it would be coming off in a matter of minutes.

The rushed to their room, and Randy was desperate to fuck his little angel. Evan's heel had snapped and before he knew it he was running down the street with Evan in his arms. The concierge at the front desk gave him a funny look before they dashed up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator, Randy was out of breath when they reached their room and Evan had to be there one to open the door. After a quick rest, Randy was on top of Evan, pushing him to the bed.

"God, everyone was looking at you. They wanted to fuck you. But only I get to." Randy whispered harshly in his ears, his shyness in crowds gone when it was just the two of them.

Evan moaned wantonly and arched his back when Randy's hands went to pick off the bra that Evan was wearing underneath his tank top. Casting it aside, the tank top went off next, and Randy couldn't resist the urge to pluck at the nipples. Replacing his fingers with his tongue, Randy swirled and nipped at the buds while Evan thrashed his head against the pillow in pleasure. Randy pulled back and Evan whined.

Randy looked down at the skirt that Evan wore, as it was basically bunched at the waist, giving Randy the view of Evan's cock in the lace panties that he wore. Randy's hand went right to it, fondling Evan's balls skilfully. Evan let out a holler before clawing at whatever part of Randy that he could reach. They came together in a kiss, one that was passionate but sloppy at the same time.

Randy pulled back completely, leaving Evan on the bed by himself. Evan watched him with lust filled eyes as Randy began to strip. First to go was the top he wore, exposing small amounts of skin before finally taking the material off. Evan at this point was touching himself, and Randy couldn't remember when Evan lost both of his skirt and panties. Randy undid his heels, throwing them to the side as Evan still watched, stroking himself while this time pinching a nipple with his free hand. His eyes were half shut but he could see that they were trying to focus on the bulge that was in Randy's pants. Randy moaned loudly when he popped the button off of the jeans. Evan copied his sound only Evan's sounded more sluttish. Randy carefully slid the tight jeans off of his body, and Evan whimpered like crazy. Randy didn't tell Evan that he was going commando, he just thought he would surprise him and judging by the look that was on his face, Evan had no idea.

Randy watched as Evan's fingers finished playing with his nipple and it made its way towards his ass. Randy almost came as he watch Evan finger himself roughly, calling out Randy's name over and over again. Randy stroked himself a couple times before rejoining the high flyer on the bed, but he removed Evan's fingers from himself, instantly replacing it with his cock.

Evan moaned and writhes underneath as Randy pumped in and out of him, sweat was actually dripping from Randy's hot body. Randy pulled Evan up so Evan sat in his lap, and Evan began to lift himself up with the assist of Randy before plunging back down. Randy thrusted upwards, his arms wrapped around Evan's tiny body.

"R-Randy…touch me." Evan pleaded and Randy complied as he laid Evan back down to their previous position.

He jerked Evan off fast and hard in time with his thrust. Randy could feel himself not being able to last much longer, but knew he had to make Evan come first.

Randy angled his hips as he continued going in and out of Evan, hitting Evan's sweet spot as many times as he could. Moments later, Evan came with a scream and coated himself in his own juices.

Randy continued a couple more times before clamping down on Evan's neck, tearing at the skin that laid their. Evan let out a loud scream and Randy emptied himself inside.

Randy collapsed as soon as he pulled out of Evan, and he could tell that Evan was almost asleep. Getting as much energy as he could muster, Randy went to fetch a cloth to clean the both of them before cuddling close to the smaller man.

As soon as he was close enough, Evan smushed closer to the man, lazily placing kissing on his broad chest.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Evan answered sleepily.

"Did you like me dressing up?" Evan scoffed.

"You are kidding me right? You looked fucking sexy as hell. Not that you don't always." Evan replied quickly and Randy kissed him before smiling and whispered to himself when Evan was asleep.

"Perhaps it will happen more often."


End file.
